Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, and more particularly to a control circuit for controlling an internal source voltage in a semiconductor integrated circuit device such as a semiconductor memory device which transforms an externally provided source voltage to an internal source voltage to thereby use the internal source voltage as a source voltage for operating the semiconductor integrated circuit device.